Halloween Japo-americano
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Mimi decide contagiarle el espíritu de Halloween a sus amigos en una reunión escalofriante, pero las cosas no salen como ella lo planeaba...


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. "Para la actividad Halloween: _No todo es lo que parece_ del foro Proyecto 1-8".

* * *

—Me gustaría celebrar Halloween este año con ustedes —los niños elegidos estaban reunidos disfrutando de un poco común momento de tranquilidad —Me entere de que se empezó a hacer más popular Japón desde que me fui a América. No es exactamente como el Halloween de allá, porque varia un poco, así que me gustaría hacer una pequeña reunión, pero necesito que me ayuden ¿cómo lo celebran ustedes normalmente?, para comenzar ¿aquí hacen el truco o trato?

Todos miraron a Mimi sin entender, al ver la cara de sus amigos Mimi procedió a explicar brevemente:

—Básicamente trata de que los niños se disfrazan y van de casa en casa diciendo ¿truco o trato? o también puede ser ¿dulce o travesura?, con la finalidad de conseguir que les den una golosina, o cualquier recompensa, a veces hasta se puede conseguir un poco de dinero. Si no logran cerrar el trato los dueños de la casa se atienen a que podrían recibir un pequeño susto o broma. Es muy inocente, aunque cuando los adolescentes lo hacen, si se molestan por la negativa, pueden cubrir a las personas con espuma de afeitar o arrojar papel higiénico en sus jardines o huevos en las puertas de las casas o en sus vehículos como venganza. Por lo general se logra regresar a casa con un jugoso botín, que si se cuida bien puede lograr durar un par de semanas.

A Kari, Sora y Meiko se les cayo la mandíbula por tal comportamiento de los jóvenes americanos, los chicos estaban divididos entra la desaprobación y aprobación de tales represarías.

Izzy fue el que se recobro primero.

—Acá se hace algo parecido, se organiza un evento, como un pequeño tour por unas 20 casas de la ciudad, los organizadores te dan un mapa donde se indican donde están las casas que puedes visitar, asisten muchas personas disfrazadas, unas 300 o 400, que paran en cada casa diciendo: "Happy Halloween!" y reciben dulces. Pero no dicen truco o trato, creo. Todo comenzó gracias a un profesor de inglés que inicio el proyecto hace como unos diez años, pero la verdad el resto de las personas en el área no saben nada del dulce o travesura.

—Hay algunas casas muy geniales en el recorrido, ya las veras cuando vayamos al evento de este año —le aseguro Tai con entusiasmo.

— ¡Si! estoy muy emocionada —Mimi es entusiasmo al ver como los planes empezaban a surgir.

—Tenemos que registrarnos a tiempo este año, o de lo contrario no podremos participar —dijo Kari — ¿Recuerdan a los chicos de preparatoria del año pasado? Los que iban con sus uniformes escolares y no les dieron dulces porque no se habían inscrito para el evento, fue algo triste, me sentí mal por ellos.

—Oh, ¿para registrarse hay que pagar? —pregunto Mimi.

—Sí, pero más que un pago es como una donación, un pequeño aporte a la comunidad para agradecerles por lo que harán ese día —Le dijo Joe.

— ¿Qué hacen luego de eso?

—Todos van a casa a disfrutar del pequeño botín —dijo Tai imaginándose todos los dulces que recolectaría ese año.

— ¡Vamos a hacer algo en mi casa, una fiesta de Halloween luego del evento! —exclamo Mimi imaginándose la decoración, la música, la comida…

—Eso sería muy divertido —concordó Sora.

—Tallaremos caras en calabazas y la casa lucirá terrorífica todos los vecinos quedaran sorprendidos…

— ¿Invitaras a todos a la fiesta? —Preguntó Matt —Yo no iré si va mucha gente.

—No tontito, pero me refiero a que todos verán la decoración exterior y quedaran alucinados.

Los chicos se miraron como consultándose entre sí ¿Quién le dice?

—Mimi… —Comenzó Meiko —No… Aquí en Japón no se acostumbra a decorar los exteriores de las casas… Solo las tiendas, algunas, lo hacen para verse cool y eso.

— ¡Que aburridos! Todavía ven el Halloween como una festividad occidental, no tienen el verdadero espíritu que la ocasión requiere…

—Veo venir el mismo discurso para navidad… —dijo Matt entredientes, Tai trato de contener la risa con poco éxito y Kari rio bajito, con cuidado de no ofender a Mimi.

—Entiendo que a los japoneses no les gusta exponer mucho sus casas a las miradas curiosas de los extraños, pero nosotros si tendremos nuestra pequeña fiesta privada muy al estilo Halloween en mi casa, será de disfraces —sentencio Mimi con decisión.

—Ya se dé que me voy a disfrazar, será algo muy tradicional por supuesto —Afirmo Joe.

—Ya sabemos quién tendrá el disfraz más aburrido —Bromeo Tk.

— ¡Respeta niño! Ni siquiera sabes en que pensé…

—Un fantasma… —Lo interrumpió

— ¿Co-como lo…? —balbuceo Joe sorprendido y dolido de que ya no fuera a ser una sorpresa.

—Cuando mencionaste tradicional pensé en la opción más aburrida que se me pudiera ocurrir y listo.

—Bueno bueno, dejemos que cada quien se disfrace como quiera. En América la gente se disfraza de esos monstruos tradicionales o de héroes y villanos.

—Acá es igual —dijo Sora —las personas aprovechan de ser sus personajes de anime y películas favoritos por un día.

— ¿En América le hacen caras a las calabazas, no? —Pregunto Kari, Mimi asintió —Aquí no es común pero podríamos hacerlo.

—Me encanta esa idea, de hecho nosotras las podríamos hacer, digo las chicas. —Se ofreció Sora.

Mimi miro a sus amigas quienes se mostraban dispuestas a encargarse de esa tarea.

—De acuerdo ustedes se encargaran de esa tarea. Yo me encargare de la decoración y de la comida.

—No no no no yo quiero ayudar con la decoración, vamos Mimi, quieres hacerlo todo —Se quejo Tai —Soy muy capaz de encontrar algunas cosas muy terroríficas para la fiesta.

—Yo quiero ayudar con eso —Intervino Tk con emoción.

— ¿Lo ves? Todos queremos colaborar —Tai miro a Matt con el rabillo del ojo ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?

—Yo puedo buscar las entradas para el evento con Izzy —Comento Joe.

—Cierto, puedo buscar por Internet a ver si ofrecen descuentos por ir un grupo grande.

—Aun faltan unos días para Halloween —Comento Matt — ¿No creen que se están estresando mucho para nada?

Algunos le dedicaron miradas ofendidas y de mudo reproche por su actitud.

Tk salió en son de apaciguar a todos —Hermano, no sabemos si otras personas también harán fiestas, tenemos que organizarnos si queremos estar coordinados, así toda la responsabilidad no recae en una sola persona, además necesitamos tiempo para pensar si crearemos un disfraz o lo compraremos, de seguro las chicas quieren probarse varias opciones.

—Bien —cedió mirando a Mimi. Le gustaría hablar con ella a solas.

Luego de un rato hablando de que harían cada uno, se fueron yendo en parejas o tríos.

Matt y Mimi se quedaron a solas como esperaban hace tiempo.

Mimi se acerco a Matt y se sentó en su regazo, había notado que era el único que no parecía muy contagiado por el espíritu de la festividad.

— ¿Qué te parece todo esto?

—Veo que todos están muy entusiasmados, tu si sabes cómo animarlos.

—No decido de que me voy a disfrazar, quiero hacerlo de algo que no sea kawaii como los otros años, esta vez me quiero disfrazar de una super-heroina o villana de la mejor franquicia de comics…

—Ah ya, DC comic…

—Marvel.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

—No dijiste DC comic —Se dijo Mimi.

—Si, si lo dije.

—Dijiste por accidente DC comic.

—No, lo dije a propósito.

—Dijiste por accidente que fue a propósito.

Matt rodó los ojos —El único motivo por el cual te gustan los héroes de Marvel es porque te gustan los actores que interpretan a los personajes.

— ¡Claro que no! —Si, la verdad era que si, en parte —Esta Deadpool por ejemplo, es el muy divertido y nada atractivo.

—Escogiste a ser más mediocre para defender tu argumento.

— ¿Y cuál es el tuyo para defender a los sobre-valorados de Batman y Superman? Su película juntos, luego de pasar una hora y media de dialogo y de crear tensión de lucha, al final deciden no matarse porque sus madres se llaman igual.

Matt levanto sus manos ateniéndose a no decir nada más del tema, veía venir una inútil e innecesaria discusión.

—Míralo como quieras, no intento que veas las cosas como yo, ni intento cambiar tu punto de vista, esa es solo mi opinión. Te ayudare con la comida, no vemos.

Y dejando a Mimi frustrada se marcho.

A Mimi le tomo todo el día comprender que se había molestado por una gran tontería, no valía la pena seguir con la rabieta, quería acercarse a sus seres queridos no apartarlos, tenía que comportarse de manera más madura, pero sin poder evitarlo dio un zapatazo repentino con rabia por estar molesta.

Los días se acercaban y recibía reportes de sus amigos, las chicas aseguraban que tenían todo bajo control con las calabazas, Izzy y Joe ya tenían las entradas para el evento de ir a pedir dulces, aunque le avisaron que el 80% de los participantes serian niños, si no les daba pena asistir, ellos serian los únicos adolescentes por allí, Tai fue a su casa varias veces para llevar las decoraciones, y juntos comenzaron a colocarlas por la sala para ambientar el lugar con tiempo. Tk le aviso que llevaría un juego divertido para pasar el rato, pero no dijo cuál, Mimi le pregunto por Matt y él respondió que no había tenido noticias de él.

Cuando llego el gran día se vieron en el instituto y se la pasaron hablando todo el día de la reunión. Matt apareció finalmente, Mimi quería hablar con él sobre su actitud el otro día, pero no se dio el momento, así que hablaban entre todos tratando de descubrir de que irían disfrazados y de lo emocionante seria ir a pedir dulces.

Mimi estaba un poco preocupada porque tenía que encargarse de la comida y no iba a tener mucho tiempo. Luego de pasar todo el día pensando en ello, le dijo a Izzy, con mucha pena, que no podría ir al recorrido, él la intento convencer de que no se estresara por los pasapalos, que luego del recorrido la podrían ayudar entre todos, pero Mimi se negó, no podía dejar que los demás hicieran su trabajo.

Al terminar las clases Mimi salió rápidamente a casa, no quería encontrarse con los chicos porque estaba segura de que su voluntad flaquearía si le pedían que fuera con ellos. Sonrió con tristeza al ver a muchos niños disfrazados por las calles aunque no formara parte de esa tradición tan divertida como lo era ir a pedir golosinas, pero sus amigos si irían, eso la animo un poco, se sentía reconfortada por poder brindarles una gran experiencia.

Llego a casa y se puso ropa cómoda para poder preparar la comida, una divertida franela que decía: "Este es mi disfraz" y una falda. Se movía de un lado a otro haciendo comida salada y preparando otras cosas dulces, miraba el reloj para saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba, solo una hora.

Tendría que esperar a que los chicos llegaran para irse a poner su disfraz, seria la anfitriona más fantástica de la historia.

Mimi revoloteaba por toda la casa, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, ya había arruinado el primer plan del día, no quería que nada mas saliera mal.

Como sucede cuando alguien estaba a solas en casa, a veces escuchaba susurros y pasos en otras habitaciones, eso la hacía temblar, pero se decía a si misma que eran imaginaciones suyas, aun así no veía la hora de que llegaran sus amigos, para sentirse más relajada.

Izzy fue el primero en llegar, tal y como Mimi se lo había pedido. Se le había ocurrido que sería divertido hacer algunas bromas pero necesitaba de su amigo, habían instalado cornetas dentro y fuera de la casa, Izzy controlaba los sonidos exteriores, como los que sonarían cuando alguien tocara el timbre y cuando todos hubieran llegado empezarías a sonar los sonidos interiores, risas tenebrosas sonando por los pasillos, vidrios rompiéndose, y cosas como esas, por lo que dejo su laptop encendida en la habitación de Mimi.

—Bonito atuendo —comento al ver el disfraz de Mimi en su cama —No imaginaba que fueras una chica de ese bando.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que sería la mujer perfecta para ser por un día, especialmente hoy.

—Una heroína admirable, como tú.

— ¡Gracias Izumi! Por cierto me gusta mucho tu disfraz, eres Ed Sheeran ¿verdad?

—Si ¿lo conoces?

—Sus canciones son pura arte musical. ¿Cómo lograste hacerte los tatuajes?

—Compre muchos tatuajes individuales y me los fui pegando al azar…

En ese momento sonó el timbre y un atronador sonido rompió el aire.

— No puede ser ¿está lloviendo? —Se pregunto Mimi saliendo a la sala para abrir la puerta.

—No, son mis sonidos para asustar a los que toque el timbre —le explico Izzy.

— ¡Oh! Cierto ¡buen trabajo! —lo felicito riendo.

Tk y Kari habían llegado juntos.

— ¡Hola Mimi! —la saludaron los más jóvenes.

—Hola chicos bienvenidos, ya Izzy está aquí ¿Cómo les fue en el recorrido para buscar dulces? —les pregunto haciéndolos pasar.

—Excelente, conseguimos muchos caramelos, de hecho el superior Joe te tiene una sorpresa, pero dijo que no te dijéramos nada —le informo Tk.

—No le hubieras dicho nada entonces —le dijo Kari —Sabemos que te va a gustar, nos hubiera gustado mucho que hubieras podido ir con nosotros.

—A mí también me hubiera gustado ir, pero al menos logre tener toda la comida lista.

—Mimi ¿no te vas a disfrazar? —Pregunto Tk algo sorprendido, apenas notando que Mimi iba de civil.

—Si justo iba a eso, es que no me quería ensuciar mientras hacia la comida, estaba por traerla a la mesita…

—No te preocupes Mimi, nosotros nos podemos encargar de eso mientras tú te arreglas —le dijo Izzy.

El timbre sonó y seguido de el espantoso sonido de uñas contra una pizarra que hizo que todo cubrieran sus oídos.

— ¡Quedé sordo! —Grito Tk sobreactuando para divertir a todos.

Mimi se apresuro a abrir la puerta ¿serian las chicas?

—Buenas tardes —la saludo el Capitán América.

Mimi cubrió la boca, que se le había caído de la sorpresa al ver a Matt disfrazado de su héroe favorito.

— ¡Matt! Te ves increíble —Si no llevara paquetes en las manos con comida se le hubiera lanzado encima para darle un abrazo —Pasa pasa.

Se quedo absorta admirando como le ajustaba sexymente el traje a su cuerpo. Se recompuso recordando que su cuñado estaba allí y no sería adecuado que la descubriera mirando descaradamente a su hermano.

Mimi se sentía inmensamente feliz por esa sorpresa, y entendía que esa era su manera de hacer las paces.

— ¿Dónde pongo esto? —pregunto Matt

—En la cocina estábamos por traer todo a la sala —le indico Mimi.

—Nosotros estábamos por hacerlo —Corrigió Izzy.

—Mimi se va a cambiar ahora —mandó Kari —Ve antes de que lleguen los demás.

Mimi entro emocionada a su habitación, tanto que tropezó con los cables de la laptop de Izzy y se desconectaron, los re-conecto rápidamente de nuevo y miro con feliz aprobación su disfraz en la cama —Espero que le guste —murmuro para sí misma.

Luego de 20 minutos de arreglar su maquillaje y peluca, tuvo que salir por un apagón de luz.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Se pregunto saliendo a ver qué ocurría a la vez que sobrecogedores sonidos de gritos rompían el aire.

La sala estaba tenuemente iluminada por las velas decorativas que habían distribuidas por toda la casa mas la luz de la luna entrando por la puerta abierta.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Decía la voz de Meiko —Apenas tocamos el timbre vimos como toda la casa se quedo a oscuras.

—Ahh no te preocupes Meiko, lo que pasa es que vienes con el superior Joe y él trae infortunios a donde quiera que vaya, no es raro que se hayan quemado los circuitos del la luz por su sola presencia.

—Tienes suerte de que tenga las manos ocupadas enano —le respondió Joe.

— ¡Pueden charlar dentro! ¡Vengo con las calabazas de las chicas, están pesadas y huelen horrible!

—No seas grosero —lo regaño Sora.

—Huele a demonios —Protesto Tai entrando a la casa y medio tropezando con las vendas sueltas de su disfraz de momia.

—Hola chicos ¿ya estamos todos? Voy a traer más velas —Mimi corrió a la cocina y trato de alcanzar los paquetes guardados en las despensas de arriba, estaba de puntillas tratando de cojerlas cuando alguien la levanto, aprovecho de tomarlos rápidamente y cuando regreso al suelo dijo —Gracias —dándose cuenta de que fue Matt quien la había levantado.

Él le quito las velas y las empezó a encender —Lindo disfraz —comentó —Pero ya eres una Mujer Maravilla, no te tenías que disfrazar de algo que ya eres.

Mimi le sonrió complacida. Matt aprovecho el momento de soledad para acercarse a su chica, pero se vieron interrumpidos antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

—Mimi hay un problema —dijo Tk entrando a la cocina —a las chicas les salió mal… ¡Oh rayos, lo siento! —cubrió sus ojos y dio media vuelta emprendiendo la retirada, chocando con la pared más cercana antes de desaparecer por donde llego.

Matt se mordió el labio divertido.

—Regresemos —recomendó Mimi quien también se estaba riendo —No pueden vivir sin mí.

Al regresar a la sala vieron a todos reunidos alrededor de las cajas donde venias las calabazas, al echarle un vistazo notaran algo raro.

—No entendemos lo que paso —dijo Sora al ver a Mimi —Estaban bonitas cuando las hicimos y ahora están podridas.

Mimi vio con asombro las mohosas calabazas desintegradas de las chicas.

—Habían quedado muy lindas, incluso tenemos las fotos como prueba —Le aseguro Meiko.

—Qué pena —lamento Mimi al ver las fotos del trabajo de sus amigas — ¿Cuándo las hicieron?

—Hace 5 días, la tarde que quedamos en que nosotras nos encargaríamos —le explico Sora.

—Ay chicas, ese fue el problema, se pudrieron porque tenían muchos días abiertas, recuerden que son vegetales.

—Arruinamos las decoraciones principales —Se lamentaban las chicas.

—No se preocupen, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa donde estaban los pasapalos, Mimi les pidió que les contaran de su experiencia pidiendo dulces, a todos les encanto y de hecho le tenían una sorpresa.

—Entonces luego de hacer el recorrido, el superior Joe se puso su disfraz de fantasma y re-hizo el recorrido por cada una de las casa de nuevo usando tu ticket, fue genial, nadie se dio cuenta —Relataba Tai.

—Fue por un buen motivo —Se excuso Joe —Si tu no podías ir al menos intentaría recaudar los dulces para ti, no es como si lo hiciera para quedármelos yo.

—¡Muchas gracias superior Joe! —exclamo feliz al ver la gran bolsa de dulces que había recolectado para ella y le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

—Ahora vamos a jugar con el juego que conseguí hace unos días para halloween, se llama la cuija —Tk puso un tablero de madera en el centro de la mesa.

—Jajaja ¿la cuija? Es la Ouija —Corrigió Mimi.

—Iré al baño ya regreso —Joe dejo la escena y más de uno pensó que estaba huyendo del juego.

Intentaron hablar con los espíritus de la casa, pero el juego era más una competencia de quien movía mas rápido el señalador a la respuesta de SI cada vez que alguien preguntaba si era un espíritu maligno el que estaba presente.

Las chicas terminaron hablando de sus disfraces, Kari les explicaba que tenía unos extravagantes vestidos desde hace tiempo que no había podido usar y que ahora si podía ponerse uno y pasar por Sakura Kinomoto. Sora hizo su traje de lolita gótica en cinco días, terminándolo hoy mismo, las chicas admiraban su gran estilo y habilidad para coser. Meiko por su lado lucía un vestido blanco con una aurora sobre la cabeza, como angelita que no rompe ni un plato.

—Tk ¿y tú que eres?

— ¿Tu qué crees que soy?

—¿Eres tú mismo? —Intento adivinar —No había llegado disfrazado y eso la había extrañado.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —la invito —fingiendo que tocaba una guitarra invisible.

Mimi mira a Matt a ver si el sabia pero fue allí que capto.

— ¿Eres tu hermano? —Tk asintió.

—Con razón estas tan feo —le dijo Tai con la boca llena de salchichas

Mimi lo ignoro —Ahora eres mi nuevo disfrazado favorito.

—Me parece que te dio flojera buscar un disfraz apropiado —siguió picándolo Tai.

—Al menos yo no parezco un rollo de papel higiénico caminante.

Tai se atraganto mientras todos se reían.

Joe apareció de nuevo al cabo de un rato mirando ansiosamente a todos en el salón.

—Mimi ¿hay alguien más en la casa? Juro que escuche una puerta cerrándose arriba cuando venía por el pasillo.

Mimi miro en dirección a Izzy y le guiño un ojo discretamente, creyó que Izzy le devolvía una mirada confundida.

Disfrutaron de una agradable tarde, a pesar de no tener luz, deleitándose con la rica comida de Matt y Mimi, contando historias de terror locales, temblando cuando sonaba un ruido extraño en la casa diciéndole a Mimi que su casa realmente parecía embrujada y riéndose de que el juego que había traído Tk era más falso que la novia de Joe.

Para las 3 de la madrugada estaban pensando si sería mejor quedarse todos a dormir o regresar cada uno a sus casas.

Al final Mimi le confeso a todos que habían "encantado" la casa con Izzy a fuerza de tecnología y que por eso se escuchaban silbidos, susurros y personas hablando por todas partes. Joe fue el más aliviado, había estado espantado todo el tiempo.

Izzy fue a recoger su laptop y todo el equipo de cornetas que había instalado por la casa. Para cuando regreso trajo noticias poco agradables.

—Mimi una pregunta ¿Tú te metiste con los puertos de conexión del audio de los altavoces?

Mimi no entendió todo, pero si lo necesario — ¡Ah sí! había olvidado mencionarlo, tropecé con los cables al entrar a cambiarme pero los re-conecte sin problemas.

—Mmm, interesante. Conectaste el cable de audio en el puerto de micrófono, por lo que los sonidos solo se escuchaban en tu habitación, eso hasta que se descargo la laptop por la falta de luz.

La cara de todos se volvió pálida.

—Ahora si, dime que tus padres están por la casa haciéndonos bromas pesadas —suplico Joe levantándose.

—No ellos no…

En ese momento apareció un figura con sábana blanca detrás de Mimi, todos se sobre saltaron menos Mimi quien no lo había notado y Joe quien creía que era una broma.

—JA-JA, muy divertido señor Tachikawa —Se adelanto y agarro el manto quitándoselo de un tirón, dejando al descubierto... la nada.

Todos se quedaron petrificados.

— ¡FUE CULPA DE TK POR ESTAR JUGANDO CON LA OUIJA! YO ME LARGO —Y fue el primero en dejar el lugar seguido de todos los demás.

Mimi también salió de su casa mirándola incrédula ¿entonces todos los ruidos?, ¿fueron artificiales o de verdad había algo en la casa?

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —le dijo Matt agarrándola por el brazo.

—No lo dudes, vayámonos.

Y salieron corriendo por la calle oscura en dirección a un lugar para pasar la noche que no estuviese embrujado.

Así no era como esperaba que terminara la celebración pero no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

Me pueden contactar en la redes sociales como TrueAleCriollo.


End file.
